


It's for Science (io x Rinzler)

by Astrothaut (SyntheticAngel), FullSizeRender



Series: Character One-Shots, Etc [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Android Character, F/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, Sci-Fi, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, human character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyntheticAngel/pseuds/Astrothaut, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullSizeRender/pseuds/FullSizeRender
Summary: (Self-indulgent smut of original characters with little to no plot.) Earth survivor turned space adventurer io and rogue peacekeeper Rinzler (an android) get captured by bad guys. One of which is willing to let them escape...if they'll just answer some quick questions.That's all. ;)1 of probably many more to come.
Relationships: Android / Human Character
Series: Character One-Shots, Etc [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810666
Kudos: 8





	It's for Science (io x Rinzler)

**Author's Note:**

> If you've somehow landed here not from a twitter link, then check out the characters at https://syntheticcangel.carrd.co/ !
> 
> These characters are part of the ongoing Other Worlds story also posted here :)
> 
> Enjoy

Her hands hit the concrete first. Rinzler’s fall beside her sounded like a desktop tower smashing onto pavement. Thick metal doors slid along their tracks like barreling trains and they slammed shut faster than io could stand back up.

“Aaron!” She snapped at the door, before looking at every corner of the fluorescent white-walled prison cell. A camera in the corner watched them. She cursed under her breath, cursed herself for being shortsighted and cursed her inability to avoid letting both Rinzler and herself become prisoners of war. She and the space suit had come a long way, but running into her scorned ex was always a disgraceful reminder of how much she _didn’t_ know, or have the capacity for, or whatever. Facing Aaron--fuck calling him _Ares_ , he’d like that--was like playing cards with someone who’d done it for years and pretended to lose. More confusing was why he hadn’t just killed her and her _malfunctioning sex toy_ yet, and why he’d captured them now, too.

“Spicy sword!” She shouted, but the sword didn’t come. “Plasma pistol!” Nothing happened and she fought the urge to scream. Strong emotions had never interfered with the suit before. She balled up her fists, ready to punch the next guy who decided to open the door, but instead an intercom squealed overhead.

“Testing...can you hear me in there?”

“FUCK YOU.”

“Great! Thanks.” That was Ares’ voice, of course, patronizing and infuriatingly calculated. There was talking too far away from the microphone to come through coherently. io’s knuckles turned white.

“What the fuck is this about, Aaron?! I told you I’m not _fucking_ coming back to the colony and fulfilling your shitty little-”

“This isn’t about that anymore, io. I don’t care and I don’t want you back.” He sounded far away again. “Women, right?” io saw white, pure and seething.

“YOU-”

“You’re here because you have stolen government property fused into your spine and I need it back now. You were classified a transplanetary criminal--outlaw, in fact--the second you stepped into one of our synthesis pods unauthorized and left the planet Earth. The android is collateral...but we can probably repurpose it, too.”

The color drained from her face but the fury burned in her chest. He fabricated an entire _lie_ to cover what really happened that day. Indescribable shock and fear surged through her veins at the realization that he probably told _every last living human in the colony_ this lie in order to protect himself. Made her a walking target to everybody she knew, if they were still around.

“Nothing to say now?” She could hear the unsung laughter. Evil man. “So, you’re going to wait here with the robot until I get a lab room ready. Don’t bother trying to use the suit, by the way, we made sure to outfit your cell with a disabling magnetic field. Made of the same glorious element in your implant, but you know how that goes already. They’re yours for now, Weiss. Don’t worry about the android, it’s useless. Watch her.”

“Mmmm. Yes, yes of course.” The other, more nasally voice leaned closer to the mic, and the scraping of a chair being dragged closer was muffled by the sounds of movement. “I’ll be keeping a close, close eye on them.”

“Well...shit, io.” Rinzler brushed dust off of his clothes as he sat up and touched various parts of his head and chest to determine how badly he had been roughed up while they were dragged into the cell. Minimal; nothing a couple hours with a welding torch couldn’t fix. “An entire cell made for containing Doomsday Alloy, composite tungsten bars and a cell with a space view - y’know, if I didn’t know any better I’d say he was pretty fond of you.”

“He is.” The scientist chimed in. The faint sounds of a pen scratching against a notebook can be heard afterward. “He rants about you two often. Obsessive sort of ranting. He claims it’s only to reclaim the missing technology, but something tells me that ‘lost’ isn’t the proper descriptor.”

Rinzler looked to io with a blinking neon question mark and a shrug to subtly ask if she knew the man’s voice before he responded.  
  
“And what if that’s true?”

“If it’s true then I doubt you should be kept here in a cell.”

Rinzler rose to his feet, spotting a small camera nestled into the corner and staring directly into it for emphasis.

“What’s your angle here?”

The man on the other end of the speaker chuckled. The writing in the notebook paused.

“I’ve been wanting to conduct some research on interstellar culture, but Ares refuses to share any of the research grants. I had just about given up until you two fell into my lap. I’m a fair sort of man though - assist me with my work and I assure you that you’ll be compensated handsomely. Just a few questions, some instructions to follow...nothing too difficult. What do you say?”

io watched the closed doors intently, then Rinzler. Her wide red eyes shouted _I don’t know who this clown is_ while the mystery scientist spoke. She exhaled through her nostrils, more volatile than an exploding star. Thank god for a more level-headed Rinzler, because anything she said would’ve been more destructive. 

Surprising no one, she didn’t trust anyone at this colony. Trust in human beings in general was at a critical low. Besides the fact that he worked for Aaron, and that she and her partner were locked in a padded cell, the tone of the stranger’s voice rubbed her the wrong way. She inched closer to Rinzler when she saw endless space out of the window and the gravity of their situation sunk in. Eventually enough anger subsided for her to respond.

“What kind of questions?” 

“Excellent, I’m thrilled to know that you’re willing to take part. Let’s refer to this as verbal consent, to avoid all of the lengthy legalese. Ares would be ripping your nervous system out by the time we finished everything up!” The scientist guffawed, the bleak joke clearly not landing with its audience. Not that mattered to him much anyway.

“Hey, you didn’t tell us-“

_Fwump._

The sound of a hefty notebook booms through the speaker, followed by another _thunk_ as he skipped to his most recent entry.

“The recording has begun. My name is Doctor Emryl Weiss, and this is experiment number 308-AH. I’ve come to understand that the android subject is referred to as Rinzler, and the human subject maintains a planet-based moniker assigned to her on Earth: io. Is this information correct?”

Having picked up on io’s unbridled rage in her facial expressions, Rinzler opted to answer the first question. Better to set the tone of the conversation on a more civilized level, he figured.

“Yeah, you nailed it.”

“Thank you. Next: what were the circumstances of your first meeting? Did you feel attraction from first contact, or was it necessary to have repeated interactions before a more...let’s say, heartfelt connection was made?”

Anger surged forth again in its radiant ocean and io’s fists balled up by her sides. Imminent threat of having her spine removed be damned! What was that about an experiment? She spitefully wondered if this _doctor_ was an AI and that’s why it felt like speaking to a wall, but thought it an insult to Rinzler. She glared at the camera.

“We met at an underground fight club, and I thought he was an asshole. I thought he was human.” The raw confession leaving her mouth flew back against her face like spitting to the wind, but the train was already moving too fast to stop. “He stayed on our ship after fixing it and we became friends…” She tripped over the words then, learned shame tackling her anger from its blindside. io looked at Rinzler, her gaze softened subtly. That was short-lived. She addressed the unblinking camera again.

“How do I know you’re on our side? What’s the compensation? I’m not answering _anything else_ until _you_ answer _me_.”

The speaker went silent. No more shuffling papers, no throat clearing, no pen on paper. A few moments of ominous silence passed before the heavy iron bars of the cell prison slowly opened themselves up to the empty hallway.

The speaker crackled back to life.

“You could walk out of this cell now, if you wanted to. I can’t exactly stop you.” Weiss stated plainly. The impatient clicking of a pen filled in the spaces between his words. “I wouldn’t if I were you, though. I’d much prefer if you told me more about the depths of your attraction. Would you consider it to be love? Or simply an infatuation? And you, android - do you also feel love?”

“Yeah, I bet.” Rinzler reached a hand toward the now vacant space to make sure there were no hidden traps in wait. “Humor me. Say we make a run for it. What then?”

“If the cell is detected as being improperly emptied, an alarm will go off and the full force of the guard will mobilize within seconds. A failsafe for our more devious captives.” Weiss tapped the button to shut the cell once more, confident in his display of control. “However, if I...accidentally disabled the alarm, along with the appropriate cameras leading to an escape shuttle then...oops. I guess I should have been paying more attention. Silly ol’ Weiss, I suppose.”

“...io, we don’t exactly have the upperhand here.” Rinzler whispered over his shoulder. “Let’s just...answer the questions and be done with it. Can’t be that bad.”

“Fine. But why is he helping us?” io watched the gates of freedom close again with some regret. She was anxious, angry, terrified; io was many things, but not stupid. Even if she managed to smash the window and escape into space, she didn’t know when her suit’s abilities would restore. She saw the colony’s militia on their way in, like an overcompensatory peacock show. She and Rinzler were a good team of escape artists, but not _that_ good. It wasn’t a risk she wanted to take.

She threw her hands up, disappointment in her forceful sigh.

“Do you like people in your life? It’s probably pretty damn similar.” She spoke to Weiss with spite, softened only by thinking about the android beside her. “I...consider it to be more than friends, by human standards. Sure.”

“Ah, hesitation. Deflection. Interesting, very...” The sound of notes being rapidly scribbled overtook his voice, followed by pages being turned. “Haven’t had your ‘big reveal’ have you? How touching.”

“I get that we’re a captive audience, but the least you could do is not be a sarcastic asshole about it.” Rinzler grunted as he leaned against the cell wall. As he stared at the hefty iron bars he felt...rage? Unusual for a logical robot, perhaps an errant line of code was to blame.

But knowing that smug man stared at them like they were lab rats disgusted him.

“Yes yes, I’m so awful I’m sorry. I’ll truly make an attempt to police my tone.” Rinzler could practically hear the man’s eyes roll over the speaker. “Now, for the real meat of the conversation - have you two ever been intimate in the past, with other partners? And did you enjoy yourself as much as you do now?”

io inhaled sharply. Whatever was left of anger melted into flushed confusion. No time to react to the scientist’s patronizing tone.

“What?” She asked, red eyes wide. Her heart just about leaped into her throat. She looked at Rinzler’s blank faceplate with quickly reddening cheeks and a loss for words. Oh what she could _say_ about Rinzler, about fulfilling her shameful desire. To someone she trusted, maybe. Now more suspicious (read: embarrassed) than she started, she treaded carefully. Not that she considered herself modest, but she couldn’t pin down what the angle was. Cherry gaze flicked between the camera and Rinzler, as if asking him _still think answering his questions is the best decision?_

“I feel like you already know the answer to that.” She said. Maybe he was sick, like her. But he was going to get them out of there if she cooperated, and she trusted Rinzler’s judgment, if nothing else. _Damn him_ for getting her to think about her biggest weakness. “There aren’t a lot of things Rinzler hasn’t been better than a human at.”

“And I don’t _feel_ sexual desire, so…” Rinzler squirmed as he forced his answer out. Performing the act was one thing, but something about putting the words out there felt inappropriate. “You’re a scientist. Work the rest of the equation out, egghead.”

“Oho! The subject’s previous relationship has been exceeded by engaging with one outside of their species! Exciting!” The writing was feverish, almost frantic in nature as he jotted down notes. “Oh this is wonderful!”

“So that’s it, then? We’re good?” Rinzler pushed off of the wall to grab the cell bars, jostling them expectantly. His patience had worn thin, and his cool exterior had melted away with the pervasive questions. “Open up, we’re walking outta here.”

“Yes yes, of course. The questions have ended, but what is science without observation? It’s not often I have captive participants, after all.” The sound of a chair scraping against the floor filled the room like static. His voice was closer to the mic, coming in louder than it had previously. “io. I want you to solicit your android. Don’t be shy. My private observation is the only thing different from a normal bedroom setting, so it should feel quite natural. Man and machine! It’s been done before, but never with synthetic sentience...I must see this sexual compatibility in action.”

He continued on with grotesque nerdy rambling, but io wasn’t listening. Her brows rose so high they nearly hid under a flipped lock of olive hair. If her mouth wasn’t dry she might’ve choked. Her heart skipped another beat and an unanticipated, very inappropriately human part of her was receptive to that.

The fact that he asked at all took her off guard, but the gears turned behind her blank stare.

“You...want me to…” her eyes fell over Rinzler’s glassy faceplate, the pulsing LEDs along his throat just above his collar, “have sex with Rinzler. Right here.” Her lips twitched. “Just to be clear. And it’s... _scientific_.”

“Absolutely. What, you think I have some sort of interest in you? Anyone could have landed in these cells, and if they would be useful to my work I would ask them the same thing.” He clicked his teeth, leaning closer to the microphone, “and I _have_.”

“Oh yeah, like that makes it better. Fuck you, weirdo.” Rinzler glanced at io and felt a twinge of dismay. He knew those eyes, that expression - she had already talked herself into it, and there was clearly no going back.

“io, c’mon. He’s probably bluffing. They couldn’t mobilize that fast.”

“Now now! Don’t get cold feet Rinzler.” The name rolled off of his tongue with palpable venom. “Relax and enjoy yourself. Act like I’m not even here. More natural data that way.”

That same corner of her lips twitched upwards, that look in her eyes worsening by the second. Tempting. She stood with stillness, electricity in the air between them. Oh stars forgive her for what she was about to do.

“And if he isn’t bluffing?” She asked and stepped closer with scarlet cheeks; technophilia pushed her forward and crawled down her abdomen under her suit. Prickled the back of her neck and spoke softly in her ear. Her voice reached barely a whisper, “I- I don’t think we have anything to lose.”

Her hands tentatively slid over his chassis. Careful, hesitant, ready to stop the second he expressed objection. It took her breath away to touch his machinery— _him_ —like the first time. Had she really become this far gone that the circumstances mattered so little? Or was it worse?

She liked the idea of having an audience to watch her fuck a machine.

“Rinzler.” She grabbed his collar then with both hands, needy, begged the former peacekeeper with her cherry red eyes. “I want you to get us out of here.”

“That’s cheating and you know it.” He growled, both upset and amused. The LEDs along his body faded from a calm blue to a more aggressive crimson hue, matching the shift in his understanding. Against his better judgement, he let his guard down.

Might as well have some fun with it.

He followed her desperate grasp at his collar to lean in, cool faceplate pressed against the crook of io’s neck as deft fingers worked quickly to undo his belt.

“You wanna put on a show?” He whispered. “Face the camera in the corner and we’ll show him something good.”

“What, really?” She asked, chills up her spine and excitement down past her navel. Under her hands she felt the heat of his chest, the machinery humming and _alive_ , even if his faceplate chilled her skin. io looked into the camera then, a knowing stare that conveyed to a watching scientist she knew _exactly_ what this was about. Curiosity about the machine that developed sentience, and the creator craving the love of its creation. It begged the question to io: was she not the machine in how quickly she could flip the switch and get in the mood?

An embarrassing sound escaped her lips at the bump and brush of his hands undoing belt and zipper. She pushed him, not roughly but enough to send him stumbling back. Gears and gyroscopes and fans and _miracles_ kept his balance and she just about drooled any time she paid _a little too much attention_ to his movements. Fluid, inhuman. He towered over her and she shivered. Red LEDs pulsed threateningly at her, between her legs. It was hard not to be ready to go when she’d found the one robot that returned her feelings with this enthusiasm. 

The top half of her suit faded on its own at her command, the one function it still had. io stepped boldly forward, perky and half naked, up onto tiptoes to kiss the thick diodes on his throat. Metal there burned with heat against her lips. She kissed upwards and stopped at the panel around his would-be ears. Her tongue dragged along the rim. Tasted iron and neon candy. 

“I don’t want to show him too much,” she admitted, breath fogging his panels, “or he might want you too.”

“The better the show, the less likely he is to try and keep us for an encore.” Rinzler quipped quietly, polished metal fingertips dancing their way up her exposed flesh. Haptic sensors immediately picked up on the goosebumps he left in his wake, a jolt of static causing him to stiffen up - in more ways than one.

The static-like jolt became a full-on shock to his system as io reached the more vulnerable portions of his neck supports. Too much fiddling with those joints could make him fall apart at the seams, but he was already melting in her hands.

“z-z-zhit, you know I love it when you do that.” Rinzler’s audio output stuttered, glitching and hiccuping with delight. One hand had made it to her breast to circle her nipple like a hungry shark, while another lingered dangerously close to the remaining suit portion, tracing back and forth eagerly. “Lose the other half.”

She arched against him. _Oh_ when he talked to her like that, like the superior being she fantasized about him as. Of course, there was no time to take it slow. She was fine with that. She kissed his neck again while the remaining part of her suit partitioned into hexagons and faded like the top. Her eager hands wrapped around him; stiff, synthetic, and as seemingly sensitive to touch as a human’s...if not maybe more. Maybe this is what their observer wondered about? The architecture of android genitalia, seeing as it was for no other purpose than aesthetic and perverted function?

Her hands slid up and down his length. Licked her lips as if she might drop to her knees and service her android. She didn’t though, sensing he had other ideas. The tone and dancing fingertips at her hip bone said so. 

“Rinzler,” she purred, unbearable ache and heat between her thighs, “I don’t care how you do it, please, I need you.”

“You don’t care?” Rinzler questioned with a devilish cock of his head. He was fully erect now, and all-in on making sure he had a good time. “You might regret saying that, io.”

“Oh?” 

Weiss sat up slightly, setting aside his fifth note-filled piece of paper and adjusting his glasses. He barely had time to mute the mic before he gasped audibly. Rather than proceeding with the standard mating press or missionary as he had expected, Rinzler hoisted up and turned io with ease. Her back was set firmly against his glowing chestplate, metallic digits gripping the undersides of her thighs to hold open her legs - leaving her glistening warmth and his neon cock in full view of the camera.

“Absolutely fascinating.” The doctor murmured, starting on a whole new sheet of paper. This was far more than he imagined he would have seen from a couple of prisoners, and certainly an extreme outlier from the rest of his datasets. “He has no concept of sex or sexuality, but performs acts normally done for ‘fun’ rather than standard breeding. Is this learned? A heuristic AI capable of mimicking human whims…”

“You regret this yet?” Rinzler joked with a breathy whisper. The tip of his cock prodded against her entrance teasing, knowing full-well that neither of them really wanted to wait for witty banter.

“I—” io had yelped as her back hit his chest. Resisted embarrassingly little when he pulled her legs apart and exposed her to the camera. Held onto his arms even though she knew he could support her weight _easily_.

“No,” she dared to answer, no hesitation. What did she have to regret in this situation? She bit her lip, pretended like this wasn’t exactly what she wished all their missions involved. io squirmed against his humming chassis. He teased her as if he’d read a thousand scripts and studied human sexuality; for all she knew, he might’ve. It only enabled her burning, desperate need to submit to AI. 

Squirming gave her too much of not enough. His tip slid into her an inch and it wasn’t enough. She made eye contact with the security camera lens, a red-faced and pathetic human being begging for the love of an android. Man visibly longing to be one with the machine. The arousal dripped down Rinzler’s length. Her breasts squished between the tops of her thighs. Did he want her to beg, then?

“Please,” she breathed, “use me, Rinz. This stupid colony doesn’t know I’ve been waiting _so long_ for this. For _you_ , fuck. _Please_.”

“I love it when you beg.”

Being in full control gave Rinzler the opportunity to take things slow - agonizingly slow, in fact. Carefully easing his partner down each inch of his member was a tantalizing process he was desperate to savor. As she finally reached his base, he shuddered with delight. Even a robot could be weak in the knees with the right set of haptic feedback sensors installed.

Weiss was engrossed, eyes glued to the screen as the android settled into a steady rhythm of thrusting. He couldn’t be bothered to take notes anymore; to hear the desperate cries of a woman calling out for her inorganic and normally inconceivable lover was...unheard of. And yet there they were! Rinzler’s actions were methodical, calculated and unceasing but undoubtedly human in the pursuit of his partner’s pleasure. And io’s moans, unmistakably real. The way she clutched at the android, how she writhed with glee in his grip, she even spoke his NAME-

Weiss had struck gold, and knew exactly what to do.

He slowly reached over and tapped a small red ‘record’ button.

“F- _uck!_ ” io cried, louder than the dangling belt around Rinzler’s waist clinking in time with his thrusts. Louder than the coolant surging through his system, kicked so suddenly into high gear. 

Her hands held onto his mechanical ones. There wasn’t much she _could_ do in this position but make sure he knew how good she felt. Make sure he knew not one other living person turned her into the indulged freak she was with his perfectly manufactured cock thrust deep inside her. She didn’t notice the camera light blinking. Her toes curled in her heels. 

“Rinz-” she gasped, the insecure part of her begging her to not look so unbecoming while they were being watched. Every thrust hit a spot in her that made her see stars. That was just the trouble with an android—his actions were calculated to perfectly imitate or exceed the original material. io never stood a chance. He stroked that spot over and over, encouraged by her throaty cries. She succumbed to her own desire and to Rinzler’s unchecked sexual prowess and arched against his chest. “Rinz I- I’m going to-”

It washed over her like radiant light, every fiber of her being awake, _alive_ , and she contracted around him as she soared over the precipice. Human orgasm brought by a _frustratingly_ indefectible machine. Her cheeks stung with pleasured, twisted shame in the face of quick climax. Her belly twitched, legs quivered in Rinzler’s grasp, hot breaths passed over her red and wet lips. Nothing in the universe could ruin those few glowing seconds after her soft human body sang its highest note for its mechanical lover. A lazy panting smile overtook her sheepish expression.

“D-did we refill your seminal stores before this?” She practically moaned the question, still sky high and folded in his grip. “I-”

“Too late to ask-“ Rinzler spat. Despite his best efforts to maintain control, his partner’s wild and unrestrained cries overloaded his senses. It never failed; no matter how many safeguards and redundancies he set in place, she knew exactly how to get through to him without even trying.

His joints buckled. The LEDs along his body blinked at random. His entire body seemed to shudder as the haptic sensors on his cock overloaded, yanking his partner down for one last powerful thrust as he could no longer fight the urge to cum.

His cock throbbed violently with each burst of seminal fluid, gripping her thighs hard enough that he _knew_ he’d bruise her but couldn’t control himself enough to stop it. By the time he finished he felt the slick mixture of their fluids dripping down onto the floor - likely a half container’s worth of seminal fluid - right before every process in his body shut down at once, leaving io stuck in the grip of her boyfriend, the statue.

“My god.” Weiss whispered, unmuting himself and pausing the recording now that things had finally reached their explosive conclusion. “Rinzler there. Is he okay...? Does an emergency shutdown occur after every orgasm?”

io writhed in pleasure and discomfort; his grip was so damn _tight_ , but climaxing wasn’t part of his original protocol. Part of the excitement was getting to experience how his perfectly tuned machinery handled “orgasm”...how full of fluids she felt before his shut down told her that his system was probably trying to distribute coolant.

“Fuck…” The speaker crackling back to life brought her out of a lustful haze. “Rinzler?” Her brows furrowed, his digits still digging painfully into her thighs. “It doesn’t happen every time, n-no. He...should be back soon.” She hoped. She reached up and stroked the side of his faceplate, over his audio receptors. Tapped them with her finger pads. Passed with limited mobility over his neck and shoulders, tender gestures that surely looked inappropriate for a machine. They were gestures reserved for a lover. 

“Come back, Rinz.”

Silence. The robot was as rigid as his cock for a few uncomfortable moments before he jolted back to life. Individual systems were checked and re-checked as he regained mobility, and slowly lifted io up off of his length to allow her to stand on her own two feet.

“Phew, holy shit.” Rinzler grunted with relief. His cock retracted into its port as he shook the stiffness out of his joints. “That was a really good one, baby. The way you begged for it…”

The android wrapped his arms around his loving partner, a gesture of affection often found in human mates. A gentle caress, to lay his head on top of io’s - there was truly nothing better than basking in the afterglow of yet another session of mind blowing intercourse.

Even as the doors to the cell slid open, Rinzler found himself lingering for just a few seconds more.

“I’ve seen enough.” Weiss murmured dryly. “The data you’ve provided shows that all denizens of the universe have some type of compatibility with each other - excluding Plantfolk, of course - which is excellent news. Successful breeding on the other hand…”

The doctor trailed off, rambling about the other portions of his studies as Rinzler tilted his head slightly to take note of the open cell.

“Oh hey, Weiss held up his end of the bargain after all. Think he expects us to clean everything up, too?”


End file.
